Adventure Time with Cherry and Ginger
by Strawberry Song
Summary: Cherry, an aspiring young princess living on an island off the coast of Ooo, sets off on a journey with her trusted pet cat by her side. Along the way, she runs into various strange creatures, including a boy around her age wearing a strange hat. [Rewritten]


**I'd like to thank MishaChanX** **for giving me permission to use her OCs. Here's the link to her deviantART: http :/ mishachanx. deviantart . com/** - **just remove the spaces.**

**Her drawings are awesome! :p ~**

* * *

><p>Off the coast of Ooo is an island called the Cafe Kingdom. The whole island itself is shaped like a cup of coffee. The inhabitants are mostly humanoids and very snooty with a BritishFrench accent. A tradition for the royalty of the Cafe Kingdom is that they must travel to the mainland for a year because growing up on an island can result in a sheltered and ignorant life, and any good ruler must expand their horizons a bit. Most of the time the royal prince or princess is sent at a young age.

"Hey Sushi, what do you think of this?" Raspberry Italian Soda, or Berry, asked her cat. Sushi studied the small toy in Berry's hand.

"I love it!" Sushi said. Berry smiled. She loved to invent things. Berry is a lot different from a typical princess. When she was little, she would wear a pink dress and tiara, but now she wears a dark pink and black striped dress that goes a little above her knees, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, dark blue and white sneakers, light tanish-greyish arm warmers, green leg warmers, a green scarf, a pair of blue goggles she made herself, and a peppermint bow. She is tomboyish, impateint, and a spoiled brat. She has peach skin with a pinkish tone to it and dark pink hair with a little ponytail to the side. She also has dark pink eyes and wavy bangs.

"So, what should we do?" Berry asked as she sat on her bed.

"I'm not sure," Sushi replied. Sushi was a tanish-brown cat with green eyes. When she was a little kitten, she wandered to an enchanted stream and caught a flying fish. It spoke to her, telling her that if she ate it, she would get the fish's magical powers. Sushi agreed and ate it, giving her the growing and jumping powers she now has. A guard walked into her room.

"Miss Raspberry?" he asked. Berry looked at him. "Your parents are looking for you."

"Oh, okay. Tell them I'll be right there," Berry said. The guard nodded and walked out.

"What do you suppose they want?" Sushi asked. Berry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They never actually have time for me, considering they have a whole island to control," she answered.

"I guess you're right. There's not a single ruler in the mainland, but there are several scattered around it," Sushi said. Berry got off her bed and Sushi followed. They traveled through the corridors of the cafe-style castle, until they reached the throne room. Berry pushed opened the grand doors of the throne room and walked in. Her mother, Queen Strawberry, was sitting on a pink and red throne with a strawberry on top. Her father, King Coffee, was sitting on a brown throne with a coffee cup on top of it. They were in the middle of a discussion when Berry had burst through.

"Oh, Berry!" Queen Strawberry smiled. She brushed her pinkish-red hair out of her face.

"Hi mom. Dad. What do you need me for?" Berry asked. King Coffee cleared his throat. He had brown hair, and a beard and mustache that covered the entire portion of the bottom half of his face.

"We need to tell you something," he said. Berry's smile fell off her face. She glanced down at Sushi. "Bad news?" Sushi mouthed. Berry nodded.

"What is it?" she asked. Queen Strawberry stood up, letting her redish-pink gown flow elegantly to the floor. She walked up to her daughter.

"It's time," she said.

"Time for what?" Berry asked. _No, she isn't talking about that, is she? She can't! _

"You know as well as I do. It's time for your trip to the mainland," Queen Strawberry said.

"What? No!" Berry said. _This can't be happening! This is nuts! I won't have any fun! _

"You're 13 years old Berry! It's time for you to go. We've delayed it long enough," King Coffee said.

"I don't want to go! There's no point!" Berry said, angrily stomping her foot. King Coffee arose from his throne as well, and walked over to stand next to Queen Strawberry.

"Young lady, this experience helps you broaden your horizens and understand what it means to be a ruler," King Coffee said.

"And how would you know, dad? Mom was the princess! You were just another Cafe Kingdom guy!" Berry shouted.

"Calm down, sweetie," Queen Strawberry said. Berry turned away from her parents.

"You're going. We already have your house ready; It's on the boat. Just pack up your things and be ready to leave in a couple hours," King Coffee said. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to go talk to the royal judge." He walked away, and Queen Strawberry sighed.

"You offended your father missy," she said. Berry turned back to face her mother. "Listen, I know you don't want to do this. That's why we've put it off for so many years. But now, you need to go out and explore. We may of waited too long."

"What does that mean?" Berry asked rudely.

"It means you never want to leave the Cafe Kingdom. We can't have that. Me and your father always have to travel to the other islands to have meetings with their leaders. You need to learn these things, Berry," Queen Strawberry said. Berry sighed. "You know, when I young, it was my dream to go to Ooo. I could hardely wait. But my adventure turned out a whole lot different than I thought," Queen Strawberry said.

"Really?" Berry asked. Queen Strawberry smiled.

"Yes. In fact, why don't I show you the journal I wrote while I was there?" she asked. She lead Berry and Sushi to a door Berry had barely paid attention to. It wasn't of her interest. Queen Strawberry opened the door, and guestered them inside. There were journals and items all over the room.

"What's in here?" Berry asked.

"Just a collection of the journals and special keep-sakes from our family's past adventures on the mainland," Queen Strawberry said. She went over and picked up a journal.

"Here's mine. That box sitting under it is some of the best memories I got from it," she said. She smiled as she thought of the good memories. "You can read this as you pack." She handed Berry the journal. Berry tried to open it, but it wouldn't work.

"Oh yes, the journal is enchanted. It only opens to the owner. Apparently I had forgotten to remove the enchantment. While I do that, you can have a look around," Queen Strawberry said. She took the book and walked over to the other side of the room. Berry grabbed her mother's box of memories and started shifting through it.

"See anything interesting?" Sushi asked, spooking Berry. She turned around.

"I didn't know you followed us all the way here. You were so quiet," Berry commented. Sushi grinned. She looked at the box and sniffed, hopping into it. She dragged out a feather.

"What's this?" Berry asked, picking it up. Sushi sniffed it some more.

"I think it's a penguin feather," she said. Berry continued to look at it.

"Hmm..." she said. Sushi looked back into the box.

"Oh hey! Looks like there was a note attached to it that fell off," she said. She picked it up in her mouth, and Berry took it away from her.

"It says, "Penguin feather I found in the Ice Kingdom. Be careful - a crazy ice wizard lives there," Berry read. She looked at Sushi. "Ice wizard?" Sushi shrugged. Queen Strawberry walked back over carrying the journal.

"Who's the ice wizard?" Berry asked.

"A wizard in the Ice Kingdom who went around capturing princesses," Queen Strawberry answered. "He was in his thirties, I think. He's probably in his late fifties now, but he could possibly still be capturing princesses."

"Why would he do that?" Berry asked. Queen Strawberry shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "But you better hurry and pack."

-O-

Berry scowled as she stood at the dock. She had completley forgotten about the room full of journals when her dad had come to get her, and now she was angry again. She watched as the guards finished preparing the boat. King Coffee was busy ordering the guards around, but Queen Strawberry walked up to Berry.

"Here. You're going to need a journal," she said. Berry took it roughly and shoved it in her suitcase. King Coffee walked up to them.

"I don't see Sushi anywhere. You remember what I told you? You can't bring her," he said. Berry made a face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm well aware of what you told me," she said. Secretly, she had put Sushi in her suitcase and was waiting for the boat to leave before Sushi could come out.

"Everything is ready, sir," said a guard. King Coffee nodded.

"Good. Now escort my daughter onboard," he commanded.

"I don't need help getting on the boat," Berry replied, annoyed.

"I don't want to see you to pretend to get on the boat," King Coffee said. The guard led Berry up to the ship.

"Now, it'll go by itself to Ooo. Don't touch the controls," the guard said. Berry loved to tease the guards, and she saw a perfect opportunity to do so.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she said angrily.

"Y-yes princess!" he said, backing away. Berry grinned, and the boat started moving. _I never told it to go!_ She looked down at the guards and her mother and father.

"I had them set it on go!" King Coffee shouted as the boat pulled away. Berry let Sushi out of the suitcase, then put her arms on the railing and rested her head. She watched the Cafe Kingdom fade before her. She was so unhappy. Sushi walked up next to her.

"Hey, you okay Berry?" she asked. Berry straightened up and looked at her companion.

"NO! I don't want to do this stupid tradition thing!" she said angrily. "A year away from home? I don't want that! Screw tradition! We can have our own adventure around the kingdom! I want my friends! I want my bed! I want to be HOME!"

"Well, keep an open mind. You might like it," Sushi said. Berry propped her elbow up on the railing and rested her head on it.

"Fat chance..." she muttered.


End file.
